Pinstripe Potoroo
A mutated potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray in Crash Bandicoot. History Naughty Dog era ''Crash Bandicoot'' Pinstripe appears as the fourth boss on the third island, at the end of the Cortex Power Plant area of which he is the CEO of. Pinstripe seems to have a high profile as he commands the Cortex Power plant. At the end of the Generator Room level, a door showing a portrait of Pinstripe and a warning sign, shows Pinstripe's full name, Pinstripelli Potorotti. In his boss fight, he shoots randomly in his own office, now upside-down due to his insane rampage. Crash, however, can be automatically protected by standing behind one of the two armchairs seen in said office, as Pinstripe lacks any kind of accuracy. Oddly enough, when defeated, Pinstripe spins one last time, accidentally hitting the glass wall behind his desk with his last two shots; he then just stops, though how this should mean his defeat is still unknown. Traveller's Tales era ''Crash Twinsanity'' Pinstripe made a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, and he is shown in the scene before Cortex´s boss round. He has his tommy gun and he has a more "rattish" look than in the older games. Spin-offs ''Crash Team Racing'' Pinstripe made his return in CTR. He is again the fourth boss, before Oxide. His home track is Hot Air Skyway, the longest track. When racing him, he shoots bombs backwards in an attempt to stop you. When he is defeated, he gives you the final of four keys needed to face Oxide. In the game, Pinstripe had average stats, the same as Crash, Cortex and Komodo Joe; therefore, he has no strong skills nor weaknesses. This potentially makes him a tough boss to overcome. He can be unlocked by completing the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode or hold the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Left, Right, Triangle, Down, Right and Down in the main menu. For some reason, he is almost always the last in the results. ''Crash Boom Bang! He later appeared in ''Crash Boom Bang!. Characteristics Personality Pinstripe is a parody of mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Chicago accent. Pinstripe´s gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say Good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a tommy gun, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. Outward appearance He appears with slicked black hair, bright yellow eyes and a pinkish-red pinstriped suit. Trivia * In the Crash Games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most Hit Points in Crash 1, Six, beaten by N.Brio (2nd place), who had Nine, and N. Gin, who had Five and Seven equaling Twelve between his two Machine Forms in Warped. * In CTR after defeating Pinstripe, The reward for the fouth Boss Key will teleport the player back to Oxide's side of the map (along with Pinstripe's speech after he's defeated). Category: Characters